bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Dorman
Andy Dorman joined Rovers on a month's loan from Championship side Crystal Palace in November 2011 in order to provide cover for an injury-depleted midfield, becoming Paul Buckle's 19th signing since taking charge of the club in the summer. The Welsh international went straight into the starting eleven for the FA Cup first round tie against Corby Town, which Rovers won 3–1. He played in every game during his first month, leading to his deal being extended until the end of the 2011–12 season. In all he played in 25 league games and three times in the FA Cup, scoring two league goals before returning to his parent club. It was reported in the local media that he accidentally dropped down two divisions to play for Rovers because he didn't realise that they were playing in League Two rather than League One, but he later put the record straight, stating that although he didn't realise initially that Rovers had been relegated, he was well aware of the situation by the time he signed. Club career Andy's career path is a slightly unusual one for a British footballer, starting out in American collegiate sports on his way into the professional game. He played NCAA soccer for Boston University Terriers in the America East Conference from 2000 until 2003, before being drafted by Major League Soccer side the New England Revolution in the sixth round of the 2004 MLS SuperDraft with pick number 58 overall. He was a regular member of the Revolution lineup during his four seasons at Foxborough, making a total of 112 league appearances and a further twelve in cups and playoffs. Despite expressing a desire to stay with New England in 2008, contract negotiations between the parties broke down and Andy found himself back in the UK with St Mirren partway through the 2007–08 season. He scored 19 goals in 88 league games in two and a half years with The Saints, including achieving the title of joint top scorer in 2008–09 with 12 goals, before opting to leave them to sign for Crystal Palace on expiry of his contract in 2010. After starting the 2010–11 season as a first team regular with The Eagles, Andy found appearances fewer and further between as the campaign went on, and during his second year with the London club he was loaned out to Rovers having made just a single league appearance for The Eagles. He and the club agreed a mutual termination of his contract in the summer of 2012, leading to him re-joining the New England Revolution that November, in plenty of time for the beginning of the 2013 season. Career stats Record against Rovers Andy has never played a competitive first team match against Bristol Rovers. International career Andy's international career with Wales only came about because of a change in FIFA's eligibility rules in 2009. Although he had grown up in Wales, he was born in England and had English parents and grandparents, and so did not qualify to play for the principality, but a new ruling that you became eligible to play for a country if you lived there for at least five years before the age of 16 meant he was now available for selection. His first cap came against Croatia on 23 May 2010, which saw him drafted into the starting eleven thanks to 15 other players being unavailable for selection. A year later he was brought back into the team for two games in the 2011 Carling Nations Cup, a quadrangular tournament involving Wales, Scotland, Republic of Ireland and Northern Ireland held at the Aviva Stadium in Dublin. Here he faced Scotland and Northern Ireland, the latter game in front of just 529 spectators in the 51,700-seat stadium. International appearances :N.B. Wales's score is always given first. (Source: Soccerbase) Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Loaned players Category:1 May Category:Players born in 1982 Category:Players who joined in 2011 Category:Boston University Terriers Category:New England Revolution Category:St Mirren Category:Crystal Palace Category:Welsh internationals